Light 'Em Up
Light 'Em Up is the third episode of The Originals: Always & Forever and the 27th episode overall. Summary CHRISTABELLA ASSERTS HER DOMINANCE- At the Old Ones' compound in Arlington, Christabella comes under fire by her peers for her apparent inaction and in response challenges Lucan to a trial by combat. Meanwhile, Josephine Salvatore reflects on the circumstances which led to her joining the crusade to defeat The Old Ones. Alana Killeen finds herself and Clarice invited to the compound by Jochi. Fiona interrogates Jules. Cami and Callie travel back to the ruins of New Orleans to find what they can about Siphoner lore. Finally, Joanna reports to Taylor Kingston on her mission progress with vastly differing reactions from Kingston and Bravura. Meanwhile, The Mikaelsons find themselves trapped in their new safe house in Arlington by a witch's spell. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (credit only) * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny * with Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * And Elizabeth Olsen as Anica Special Guest Stars * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston * Balthazar Getty as Lucan * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (spirit) * Candice King as Caroline Forbes * with Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * and Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (spirit) Recurring Cast * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe * Chris Wood as Kai Parker * Sasha Roiz as Solomon * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Alexia Fast as Clarice * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Chelsea Halfpenny as Miriam * Michaela McManus as Jules * Clive Standen as Killian * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson * with Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi * and Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Solomon, Lucan * Mikael does not appear in this episode. * This episode is named after the song of the same name by Fall Out Boy. The song, its full title being My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up), was used during promos for the backdoor pilot. * This episode takes place on July 26, 2013. * This episode focuses on the newer characters. More specifically, it is Christabella-centric. * First episode to feature the Mikaelsons as secondary characters. * 4th and final appearance of Caroline Forbes on The Originals. This is also her 79th and final appearance overall. Revelations * TBD Body Count * Lucan * Josephine Salvatore * Sariel * Caroline Forbes Gallery DEXTER-Season-8-Goodbye-Miami1.jpg Tumblr inline njmk848bg61qczreu.jpg finlijah.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg Sarah Walker.jpg Caroline Prom.jpeg The-vampire-diaries-caroline-and-klaus.png Tvd-4x18-klaroline.jpg Klarokiss.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:The Originals Season 4 Episodes Category:Arc: Origins Category:Arc: The Old Ones Category:Arc: Hunted Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Antagonist-centric episodes Category:Christabella-centric episodes Category:Episodes set in Arlington Category:Episodes set in July 2013 Category:Episodes set in DC Category:Episodes set in Alexandria Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Arc: Violent Revolution Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Season 4 Episodes with main cast absences